When they Leave
by ju1i3Oh
Summary: They decided to take a dangerous job, but they left her behind. So she waits for them to come back. She waits for her friends. She waits for him to come back safe even if she calls him a pervert at times; she still misses him. LucyxGray


Summary: They decided to take a dangerous job, but they left her behind. So she waits for them to come back. She waits for her friends. She waits for him to come back safe even if she calls him a pervert at times. (LucyxGray)

**julie-chan: **My very first one-shot on Fairy Tail! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! =)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

When they leave

_"Wah? What do you mean I can't come? You guys can't just leave me! I-I mean I'm also part of the team-"_

_ "Lucy this isn't a game, it's serious" Erza gave her friend a serious look as she packed her luggage._

_ "B-But!" Lucy reframed from shedding tears; in front of her were her three best friends plus Happy and they were ignoring her._

_ "I-I...COULD'VE HAVE BEEN OF HELP YOU KNOW!" she shut the door behind her, not saying goodbye, or wishing them good luck, but she hoped they'd come back alive._

_ "...did we really have to-" _

_ "Gray! We had to, she wouldn't survive; besides would you want to put her in danger?" Erza asked placing her luggage in a cart._

_ "Besides...we'll be BACK BEFORE SHE KNOWS IT!" Natsu smiled reassuringly._

_ "I'm gonna miss Lucy!" wailed Happy "we were so mean!"_

_ "I know I'm sorry Happy, but we'll make it up to her when we come back! What do you say!" the pink haired teen patted Happy._

_ "Aye!" cheered the blue cat as they ran off to catch up with Erza._

_ "Hn, I hope so" muttered an unhappy Gray._

"Hi Luu-chan!" a very gleeful Levy appeared taking a seat besides a gloomy blonde.

"Huh? Oh hi Levy-chan!" Lucy smiles halfheartedly at her friend.

"Hey Luu-chan you don't look so good what's wrong?"

"Pss...Levy-chan over here!" whispered Mirajane as she waved at the confused blue haired girl. She turned around to check on her depressed blonde friend before following her silver haired friend.

"Umm why are we hiding?" asked Levy as she tried not giggle at how ridiculous they looked.

"It's about Lucy" Mirajane whispered sadly.

"What's wrong with Luu-chan she seems so down?" she worriedly asked as she took a peak at her blonde friend from afar.

"Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza left they didn't want her going with them. Something about being a very dangerous job for her..." Mirajane sighed "why don't they see she has potential in taking care of herself?"

"Poor Luu-chan! They were so mean, but I do get them a little I mean Jet and Droy are always fussing when I battle guys and I don't know why?..." the blue haired girl questioned in a thinking pose. Mirajane smiled "because they care a lot about you."

"Yeah that must be it! Then they did the same thing for Luu-chan! I'll go talk to her then, thanks Mira-chan!" Levy smiled brightly at her friend and ran towards the depressed Lucy hugging her from behind.

"Ne, Luu-chan why don't you come and hangout with me, Jet and Droy for today? It'll be fun!"

"I don't know Levy-chan I don't feel so-"

Levy's puppy dog eyes shined as she kneeled down beside her friend "Please, oh pretty please! I promise it'll make whatever your thinking about go away!"

Lucy sighed as she tried to smile "sure why not!"

* * *

Her long blonde hair swayed with the wind, she had left a while ago from the arcade and now she was heading home. She'd usually walk on the edge of the bridge, but just like two weeks ago she'd stop doing it.

_'It's already been two weeks...'_

Lucy unlocked her front door and recently she'd always expected for Natsu and Gray to be arguing and Happy and Erza watching the two waiting for her to come home. She made her way towards her bedroom "time to go to bed!" she said out loud, changing into her pj's.

She lay down on the floor in her futon just like she'd have a sleep over "...this is so damn weird! NO PERVERTED GRAY ON MY RIGHT SIDE, NO STUPID SNORING ANIMAL NATSU ON MY LEFT, NO HAPPY SLEEPING WITH ME AND NO ERZA SLEEPING LIKE A DAMN QUEEN ON MY BED!" tears fell as she cried and screamed in anger. She sniffled "...I've never said this to anyone b-but I think I like that perverted guy, Gray! And I've always a-admired Erza as a sister! And N-Natsu is a big fat idiot! And Happy is...happy!" she laughed at how ridiculous she sounded.

* * *

"YEAH WE'RE FINALLY BACK!" roared an ecstatic pink haired teen.

"Idiot you'll wake up everyone!" Erza glared at the suddenly puny Natsu "besides look at the time it's late at night!"

"Oi where'd that idiot Gray go?" Natsu asked loudly receiving glares from the red head.

"Aye, he said something about going home. Checking if everything was fine?" replied Happy. Erza smirked as Natsu scratched his head.

"WHAT? I DON'T GET IT!"

"I said SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

The window was wide open as he made it in silently. He was inside her bedroom _'where-'_ his thought faltered as he noticed his friend lying on the floor with a tear faced expression.

Gray kneeled down beside her; whipping away fresh tears from Lucy's face. "...miss you" mumbled a sleepy Lucy as she rolled on her side facing Gray. He smirked "we did too."

Lucy's brown eyes flew open at hearing his voice. She sat up rubbing her eyes, making sure she wasn't imagining things. She smiled a teary smile as she lunged herself at the dumbfounded Gray "I-I missed you guys a lot!"

"GRAY!"

"Yeah, yeah my bad..." replied an annoyed Gray who was unknowingly left in his boxers.

"Hey where are the others?" Lucy asked as she sat cross-legged.

"They went to tell Master we came back safely" he replied lying down on the futon that was already placed on Lucy's right while another one was added at her right. "And why aren't you over there?" Lucy asked confused.

"B-Because it was too damn troublesome to walk over there and back..." mumbled a pink faced Gray. Lucy giggled.

"Hey what's so funny?"

"I'm glad you're back!" Lucy smiled warmly as she unexpectedly placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Both blushed.

"LUCY WE'RE BACK!" Natsu barged in making the two disperse.

"Aye, Lucy I missed you! I'm sorry I was mean to you!" Happy cried as he was cradled in her arms.

"It's ok Happy I forgive you guys!" she smiled as Erza embraced her as well.

They settled down Erza in Lucy's bed, Natsu already snoring on Lucy's left side, Happy cuddling with her, and Gray on her left "Now I won't be lonely anymore" she whispered to no one. Gray smirked as he held her hand under the covers watching her face go several colors. Maybe he'd leave more often.

* * *

**julie-chan: **Please comment/review! I don't know I might get inspired and write a fic on Fairy Tail...still don't know! But thanks for reading it! =p


End file.
